Dark as night
by zurinaye
Summary: Me dirigí al auto, él ya había salido. Rápidamente lo alcance pero la ruta que tomó fue diferente, en definitiva no iba para el trabajo, ahora la pregunta era a dónde vamos, si a dónde vamos porque yo voy detrás de él./ Todo sucedió en segundos,fue como si las manecillas del reloj estuvieran en mi contra./ En lugar de alentar el tiempo lo hubiesen acelerado y no habría sentido nada
1. Chapter 1: Negro como la noche

Capitulo 1 negro como la noche

Edward llegó a la casa. No hubo saludo alguno de su parte, como últimamente lo hacía.

Subió a nuestra habitación y supe que era el momento indicado para darle esa sorpresa, sé que se pondrá feliz, estoy segura, quiero decir quien no se pondría feliz al saber que será papá. Yo estoy que no aguanto la emoción por contárselo. SERE MAMÁ y tengo que decir que nunca me vi como tal pero la ilusión siempre estuvo.

Comencé a preparar todo – en la comida le diré nuestro pequeño secreto, sé que tú no comentarías nada, es nuestro secreto después de todo – le digo al Bengi (nuestro perro).

Una pequeña caja a en la mesa, si, esa pequeña caja contenía algo que nuestro pequeño o pequeña utilizaría algún día. Solté una pequeña risa, la ilusión se notaba en mi cara, espero no ser muy cursi o muy obvia.

Cuando él bajo me di cuenta que se había bañado y puesto otro traje, todo era tan extraño. Se comportaba de una manera tan… esquiva. No lo entiendo y me hace sentir insegura.

– Bella, vendré mas tarde, no me esperes despierta – tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta que mi esposo me estaba hablando. Últimamente no me dirigía la palabra, nuestra relación… nuestro matrimonio no iba muy bien que digamos, quiero pensar que es normal en todas las relaciones, no lo sé. Esto se tiene que solucionar a la de **ya**. Esta noticia tiene que ser el realce de nuestra relación. Me desespera verlo y sentirlo tan distante. Sus cambios de humor están comenzando a darme torticolis. Aunque aun así lo amo. – se presentó una junta y no sé a qué hora termine, solo no me esperes – termino por decirme y salió de la casa.

Creo que el impacto o el giro que terminaron dando las cosas me tiene paralizada, posiblemente fueron ambas, ¡que rayos! Ok, estoy molesta y tiene que saberlo, ¡oh! pero va a saberlo.

Me dirigí al auto, él ya había salido. Rápidamente lo alcance pero la ruta que tomó fue diferente, en definitiva no iba para el trabajo. Ahora la pregunta era a dónde vamos, si a dónde vamos porque yo voy detrás de él, por supuesto llevo mi distancia, no quiero que me note.

Dio vuelta en la siguiente curva luego entro por varia calles. Nunca había venido por aquí, aquí hay puras casas y es bonito – ¿A dónde vas Edward?- me preguntaba. Pronto me sentí insegura y mi sexto sentido se activó.

Lo vi aparcar a dos cuadras de mí, en frente de una casa hermosa y enorme. Con ventanales por todos lados, las paredes cubiertas de piedra… ¡Esperen! Un segundo, alguien está saliendo de la casa.

– O dios – juro que la respiración se me fue, es una mujer y esa mujer – ¡está embarazada! – Siento como el alma se me va a los pies, si no es que más abajo.

Escucho un pitido pero lo ignoro.

Ella llega corriendo, abraza a **mi **marido por el cuello y lo besa, el hace lo mismo. Apenas soy consciente de las lágrimas que caen por mis ojos – Así que por eso este cambio durante estos meses.

Otra vez el pitido, empiezo a odiarlo.

Edward parece escuchar el pitido del estúpido auto, así que voltea.

Todo sucedió en segundos, fue como si las manecillas del reloj estuvieran en mi contra. En lugar de alentar el tiempo lo hubiesen acelerado y no habría sentido nada.

El volteo y vio mi auto, subió la mirada por el cofre hasta llegar al parabrisas, me vio. Sus ojos denotaron sorpresa, angustia, miedo pero luego no sé qué vi. Dejo de verme para mirar a mi izquierda. Algo que se encontraba a un lado. Seguí su mirada.

No sé en qué momento llegue a la avenida, me encontraba en la segunda cuadra que se suponía me hacía falta para llegar a él. Que rápido pensé y que estúpida. El terror se apodero de mí, gire el rostro y vi a Edward, el me miro e incluso creí escucharlo gritar _Bella_. El impacto del auto a un costado mío, el dolor que traspaso todo mi cuerpo y la negrura de la noche que se apodero de mi poco después fue todo lo que oí y sentí. Pero Edward y el beso de esa mujer se mantenían intactos en mi subconsciente, torturándome hasta en lo más profundo de mi ser, de mi alma y de lo poco que me quedaba de vida.

Un suspiro, todo termino como un suspiro…

_0_0_0_0-0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Hola, espero que le haya gustado. :)

Me queda decir que queda prohibida hacer una copia, así sea lo mínimo de mi fic.

Me he enterado que hay chicas a las que les han plagiado sus historias, escritoras increíbles que amo leer y que han tenido que pasar por eso. La verdad no se vale.

Regresando al fic.

No sé si continuarlo, no aseguro nada, se pone que termine aquí. Ya tengo un capitulo avanzado aunque no sé si les guste el giro que dan las cosa.

Por lo pronto les agradezco a quienes se animaron a leer.


	2. Capítulo 2: Una verdad a medias

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Una verdad a medias<p>

Me encontraba en el hospital dando vueltas y vueltas. Estaba cansado pero mi miedo, frustración y preocupación eran aún más fuertes.

Alice se encontraba conmigo, llegó en cuanto le informe del estado de su hermana. Ambos estábamos desesperados por saber cómo demonios se encontraba Bella.

No puedo creer aun lo que mis ojos vieron hace un par de horas tan solo. Las imágenes pasaban por mi mente una tras otra, tras otra y se repetían más lentamente. Parecía como si mi mente me estuviera torturando. Y por supuesto que lo merecía.

Aun no le había dicho a Alice como es que bella terminó en el hospital ya que no tengo la menor idea de que hacía ella allí ¿acaso me siguió? No, no creo, bien, no lo sé. Solo sé que su hermana me odiará cuando sepa que ella se distrajo al conducir porque me vio con otra mujer, motivo por el cual seguro pasó la avenida sin fijarse.

- familiares de Isabella Marie Cullen – llamó la enfermera, Alice y yo corrimos para saber que noticias nos tenían.

- Sí, soy su esposo y ella es su hermana. ¿Cómo se encuentra Isabella? – sentí la mirada de Alice de desconcierto al llamar a mi esposa por su nombre completo, así le decía últimamente pero me sentí extraño frente a ella.

- La señora está en cuidados intensivos. Hicimos todo lo posible por detener la hemorragia si en cambio fue imposible salvar al embrión, el impacto del…

- ¿Embrión? ¿De qué rayos habla? – por un segundo pensé que tal vez se había equivocado de paciente. Pero no fue así.

- La señora estaba embarazada. Y como le decía el impacto del auto provocó severos daños, motivo por el cual no pudimos hacer nada. El estado de la paciente es… – la enfermera siguió hablando y yo estaba en shock, la palabra embrión o sea un bebé no dejaba de retumbar en mi cabeza, un bebé. _Bella estaba embarazada_.

No sé qué paso, lo último que oí fue a Alice gritando mi nombre después todo se puso negro.

.

.

.

– Edward, te encuentras mejor – Abrí los ojos.

– Tuve un sueño espantoso. Bella en un hospital y la enfermera mencionando la pérdida de un bebé – «_nuestro bebé_» quise agregar. Escuché el suspiro de Alice.

La miré y no reconocí la habitación.

– Edward, Bella está en un hospital, en este hospital para ser precisa – resopló – y si perdieron un bebé cariño. Hace un momento sufriste un desmallo por el impacto de la noticia.

Automáticamente me senté, fue tan rápido que me maree.

– Acaso tú ¿sabías lo del bebé? – Alice solo giró su cabeza dándome a entender que no y se quedó callada y pensativa un momento, supongo que analizando lo mismo que yo _¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?_ – ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te han dicho? – Me sentía vacío y con miedo.

Alice solo me miró, leí en su mirada inquietud y preocupación, acaso estaba buscando la manera de decirme que ella… **no**.

-No, no… Alice ella no –no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar y yo la seguí. _Solo, de ahora en adelante totalmente solo_, la mujer por quien vivía ya no estaba.

Suspiró y me miró muy fijamente, tan fijamente que sentí que me leía el alma – Edward, ella no está muerta, pero está muy delicada y – hizo una pausa y continuo – en coma.

Parpadee, Bella, mi Bella ¿en coma?

Mas tarde llegó Jasper quien se acercó a saludar a su esposa hablaron y luego vino a mí, menciono un «_lo siento»_ y regresó con ella.

Tengo que decir que Jasper es uno de mis mejores amigos, nos conocemos desde pequeños solo que está molesto conmigo por un pequeño, miento, un gran detalle. Él sabe de mi infidelidad a bella, él y mi hermano Emmett.

Cuando les conté se pusieron furiosos, al límite de quererme golpear, pero en realidad no saben todo, solo una parte, la otra no pienso decirla.

Pronto recordé algo – Alice, ¿Cuánto tenía Bella de embarazo? – Jasper nos miró a ambo sin creer lo que escuchaba.

– Al parecer estaba en su primer trimestre – _¿Por qué no me dijo? ¿Nadie lo sabía? ¿Por qué?_

Intentaba hallar algo que se me estuviera yendo de las manos, un motivo para entender su silencio. Tal vez ella tenía pensado dejarme y por esa razón no me dijo. Pero era absurdo, a menos que ya supiera lo de Tania, que también no era posible, según yo fui muy meticuloso con ese asunto, pero entonces ¿qué podría ser si no era eso?, además, ¿qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Qué tanto vio? Me irá a dejar si sale del coma. Tiene que salir del coma pero sé que yo no la voy a dejar alejarse de mí, no lo permitiré sin importar que tenga que hacer.

Hoy me di cuenta del lugar que tiene ella en mi vida, de lo importante que en realidad es para mí su cercanía, su presencia, toda ella. Soy un egoísta al pensar y decir que no la dejaré y es que NO lo haré, sin importar que _ella _este entre los dos, ella y ese bebé.

– ¿Bella estaba embarazada?, **tú** – Jasper me señalo –eres un hijo de… - la voz de Jasper me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

– Basta ¿Qué pasa contigo Jasper? – Alice estaba sorprendida por su repentino cambio de humor – Todos estamos igual por la noticia. Fue algo inesperado.

– Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo – Jasper me retó con la mirada. Y yo lo fulminé con la mía. _Maldito traidor_. Me quedé en silencio.

– resulta que tu adorado cuñado le fue y es…

– callate, esto no es asunto tuyo – Alice nos miraba exasperada y confundida. Nunca habíamos peleado él y yo, hasta hoy.

– oh por supuesto que los es, ella también es mi amiga.

– Pero es mi esposa, es más mía y eso es algo que no te concierne.

– ¡vaya!, ahora es tu esposa. Hace mucho perdiste derechos sobre ella y por si ya lo olvidaste te recuerdo que tienes a tu querida esperando en otro lado.

– Jasper ni Bella ni yo le pertenecemos a nadie, no somos un maldito objeto y sobre lo otro ¡qué demonios! – la expresión de Alice era un poema, ok no. Pero si era preocupante – tu maldito infeliz, ¿engañaste a Bella? – Me quedé callado – ¡contesta de una maldita vez Edward Cullen!

– y no solo eso, sé que ella está embarazada – ahora si estaba frito. Alice es de armas tomar. Me miró y creí que se me vendría encima. Estaba furiosa.

.

.

– Vete. No te quiero cerca de ella. – _¿qué? ¿Oí bien?_ – no dejaré que la lastimes más de lo que ya has hecho y juro que no dejaré que te acerques a ella. Es más –trague pesado – no sabrás nada, absolutamente nada de mi hermana. Estas muerto para ella y para mí Edward – Alice se giró y salió de la habitación. Pude ver la completa decepción en su mirada y el dolor de la noticia.

Pase mis manos por mi cara y cabello _«frustración» _Si tan solo pudiera hablar y defenderme de todo esto. Pero mis labios están sellados. Todo estaba saliéndome mal.

.

.

.

.

4 meses después

Pi, pi, pi, era lo único que escuchaba pi, pi, pi otra vez. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué paso? Intento abrir los ojos pero los siento tan pesados. Intento de nuevo. No, no pasa nada.

...

Una respiración, una exhalación, pasos… murmullos. Dolor.

...

Abro los ojos pero la luz me ciega y quema mis pupilas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hago aquí? Mamá, papá, ¿dónde están?

Abro los ojos nuevamente, me acoplo a la luz. Empiezo a ser concierte del dolor en mi cuerpo. Parpadeo y reviso la habitación. Alice, intento llamarla pero no puedo, mi boca esta ceca.

La llamo de nuevo y lo único que sale son resoplidos. Arde.

Decido moverme pero me duele, duele la posición en que estoy, duele todo y me quejo.

– ¡Oh Dios! – Grita alguien y al dolor de cabeza se vuelve más intenso, miro y es mi hermana. La veo llorar, no soporto verla llorar – ¿Bella?

– ¿Alice? – y le sonrío, juro que creí que se desmallaría en cuanto respondí. Lo juro.

– Un doctor – susurró para después gritarlo con más fuerza.

Poco después entró un doctor junto con dos enfermeras, me examinó y habló con ella de cosas que no pude escuchar.

– Bella, sabes ¿por qué estás aquí? – preguntó insegura y yo estaba segura de que no sabía nada.

– Emm acaso ¿caí por las escaleras?, me duele todo – Alice hizo una mueca.

– No cariño, un auto impactó contra el tuyo. Al parecer le fallaron los frenos.

– ¡Que! - silennncio – no… - sorpresa, incredulidad.

– Sí, estuviste en coma – pausa – por, por cuatro meses Bella.

No lo podía creer me sentí en un shock total ¡4 meses! Cuatro meses de mi vida.

–Llamaré a Jasper para darle la noticia. – Alice sonrió y comenzó a hablar con Jasper, yo solo traté de reponerme de esta noticia. Apenas y podía recordar estar en casa y ¿limón? Por qué rayos pensaba en limón, pero no me llegaba nada a la cabeza, salvo el limón.

Soy una conductora excepcional, aunque sea algo torpe al caminar con el auto soy muy buena pero esto me tiene fuera de sí,

¡Choque! ¡¿Cómo rayos paso?!

– Llegará en un momento – dijo Alice, atrayéndome del torbellino de dudas y preguntas que comenzaban a envolverme – veré si es posible que te den de alta.

Alice salió y yo me quedé pensando en que pasó antes de estar aquí.


	3. Capítulo 3: Engaño

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para inspirarme en mi historia y no se les utiliza con fines de lucro._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Capítulo 3: Engaño (10 meses antes)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en el bar. Bella y yo habíamos discutido, otra vez. Cada día era lo mismo, su desconfianza estaba comenzando a matar nuestra relación y ella no se daba cuenta pero lo peor de todo no es eso sino que al parecer yo ya me sentía cansado y quería acabar con todo esto.

Según ella yo tenía una amante, que no era normal que llegara tan tarde a la casa, que a fuerzas tenía que haber alguien más, que ya no era el mismo, etc., etc. Ella era todo para mí, la mujer con quien me casé porque la amaba y con quien deseaba envejecer juntos. Ahora en estos momentos esto es algo que estoy comenzando a dudar, para ser preciso lo dudo desde hace unos días, no estoy muy convencido de que ella sea la indicada, ya no siento ese algo que me atrae a ella como un estúpido imán.

No sé si casarnos haya sido una buena idea, ella ha cambiado tanto y esos celos injustificados ¡maldición!, me la paso en la puta oficina toda la mañana y tarde como para que llegando a la casa ella se la pase discutiendo por ello, no salgo siquiera a comer. Y pensar que me mato trabajando por ella, por darle lo mejor.

Creo que una parte de mi está harto y no quiere seguir con esto. He hablado con ella un millón de veces, pero no me entiende, ya no sé qué hacer. Necesito algo y no sé qué es. _¿Por qué no me cree? Tanta es su desconfianza como para creer que la engañaría. Dios sabe que no._ _Esto nos está destruyendo como pareja._

...

Mientras tomaba mi cuarto vaso de Wiskhey se acercó una mujer hermosa de pies a cabeza, perfecta, ni un solo defecto, al menos no físicamente. Me gustó al instante y me atrajo por completo. No sé si de verdad me ha cautivado o es el alcohol que está jugando con mis neuronas.

– Hola, me llamo Tania, ¿y tú? – tomó asiento a un lado de mí, me le quedé mirando, pensando ¿qué rayos quería ella conmigo? – Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte. – vi decepción en su mirada y observe cómo se paraba y estaba a punto de irse pero yo la detuve. Que dios me perdone pero la detuve.

– Lo siento, me llamo Edward. – tomó asiento nuevamente y me regaló una sonrisa, logrando dejarme más aturdido de lo que pude pensar. – Edward Cullen.

No sé qué pasó después, creo que platicamos un buen rato esa noche para después terminar despertando con Tania abrazada a mí en un cuarto de hotel. ¿Cómo rayos fue que terminamos en un hotel? No lo sé…

A pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros, y de estar Isabella de por medio seguí viendo a Tania. Estar con ella me hacía sentir libre, feliz y a gusto al mismo tiempo.

...

Pasaron los días yo no le había dicho que soy casado, en ese momento, que estúpido fui. Ella sabía eso y mucho más sobre mí.

...

Pasó un mes y medio, me dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Para ser honesto me sentí feliz, pero algo faltaba y no sabía que, no sé qué sentí en ese momento, además de una felicidad tan efímera, todo sentimiento parecía ser de papel, estrujarse tan fácilmente y deshacerse al contacto con el agua.

Pensé en mi hijo, y me sentí mejor, aun así algo faltaba, un vacío que llenar.

Ella propuso casarnos pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Le dije que esperáramos para que se viera aún más hermosa ese día, acepto al instante, así por lo mientras me daría la oportunidad de pedirle el divorcio a Isabella. También le propuse mudarse a un lugar más tranquilo y aislado de todo, según yo, les haría bien al bebé y a ella el mantenerse en un lugar estable durante el embarazo. Le dije eso, pero en realidad necesitaba que ella estuviera en un lugar donde nadie nos conociera. No me quería arriesgar a que mi familia, amistades o conocidos se enteraran de esto. No aun, aquel momento llegaría.

...

Había veces que le decía a bella que trabajaría hasta muy tarde y que no me esperara, cuando en realidad me quedaba en casa con Tania. No podría decir que dormir era lo que hacíamos, oh no, yo sé que no. Me entusiasmaba llegar y hacerla mía, ver su cuerpo sobre el mío, sentirlo moverse y respirar el mismo aire, sentir que llenaba todo sentimiento de vacío. Que iluso era, ahora me doy cuenta.

Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta me habría dado cuenta que Bella era quien llenaba ese vacío y yo inconscientemente trataba de olvidarla, borrar cada rastro de ella, cada huella, sus besos, sus caricias, todo lo que ya no me daba últimamente. Estaba tan enojado con ella, que intenté olvidarla y hacerme creer que ella ya no me interesaba. Pero la quiero, la quiero de verdad. Me di cuenta de eso un día que llegué y vi que Isabella había arreglado la casa, se encontraban velas por todos lados y le daban un aspecto íntimo y cálido a la sala, el comedor y los pasillos, me sentí mal porque yo pensaba llegar, darme un baño, cambiarme he irme a ver a Tania, decidí que lo mejor era cancelar con ella y no lastimar a mi esposa.

Fue una velada hermosa.

Bella y yo terminamos de cenar y fuimos a la habitación, adornada de una forma tan acogedora, cálida y romántica con veladoras con aroma a rosas y el otro me parece que cítricos ¿limón?, me gustó la combinación.

Ella me abrazo y me beso, terminamos recostados en la cama he hicimos el amor como nunca, me di cuenta de lo tanto que la extrañaba y la necesitaba. Supe en este momento que era eso lo que tanto andaba buscando pero ahora me sentía confundido, sé que sentía algo, pero también sentía algo por Tania, además estaba mi hijo.

A partir de ese día me mantuve más distante con ella, mi actitud fue tan cortante y es que no sabía que sentía, confusión, esto era lo que gobernaba mi mente, cuerpo y alma. Que cobarde soy.

Un día llegué a la conclusión de qué era lo que en verdad quería, así que llegué a la casa (la casa de mi esposa) tome un baño me cambie y bajé para irme. Vi a Isabella algo distraída pero aun así le avisé.

– Bella, vendré más tarde, no me esperes despierta. Se presentó una junta y no sé a qué hora terminé, solo no me esperes – terminé de decirle esto, tomé las llaves del auto y salí de la casa.

Iba pensando mientras conducía, cómo tomaría Tania la noticia, no lo sé. No había vuelta atrás, la decisión estaba tomada.

Había hablado de esto con Jasper y Emmett hace unos días, por poco me matan y debo aceptar que estén muy encabronados conmigo y que me habría merecido cada golpe. Pero desistieron, decidieron que o decidía yo o decidían ellos y eso quería decir le diremos a Bella. No puedo creer que la quieran tanto, al límite de anteponerla sobre mí, después de todo lo entiendo, quien saldría más herida al saber que su marido tuvo una aventura sería ella, además del bebé que viene en camino. Decepción total para ella. Espero no me odie.

.

.

Estacioné el auto enfrente de la casa y la vi salir, se veía hermosa con cinco meses de embarazo. De verdad hermosa.

Salí del auto y caminé hacia ella. Corrió hacia mí, me abrazo y dio un beso largo, yo lo correspondí, tal vez sería el último. No sé si la extrañaría.

Escuche el pitido de un auto. No le preste atención.

Tania y yo hablábamos cuando… otro pitido, voltee. Vi el frente de un auto luego a la persona que conducía.

Todo el aire que retenían mis pulmones se me escapó al instante. Bella.

La miré, me miró. Decepción, no, coraje y algo más, mucho más. Toda emoción habida y por haber paso por sus ojos.

Giré mi rostro para ver lo que ocasionaba tanto ruido, un auto a toda velocidad se dirigía a ella, no.

– ¡Bellaaa! – grité lo más fuerte que pude y corrí a ella, la vi ver el auto y quedar paralizada al instante,_ ¡muévete! _Gritaba mi mente.

Vi como aquel coche se impactaba contra ella antes de poder hacer nada, como deshacía prácticamente su auto.

Lágrimas, si eso caían por mis ojos. Sangre, ella estaba bañada en sangre, su sangre, la sangre de mi bella.

Intente sacarla, pero varios brazos me lo impidieron.

– Espere a que lleguen los paramédicos – me decían las personas que presenciaron el accidente junto conmigo, pero yo estaba en shock.

La mate, yo la mate. Me dejé caer al piso, pálido y con ganas de vomitar. Yo tenía la culpa, sin duda Isabella me siguió y terminó en un espantoso accidente. No sé si sea así, pero imagino que sí.

...

Llegó la ambulancia, dije que soy su esposo y me subieron a delante mientras que a ella la llevaban atrás atendiendo sus heridas y checando sus signos vitales, no sé qué pasó ni como llegué al hospital y mucho menos el momento en que terminé en la sala de espera con Alice a un lado mío. Ella dice que yo le marque histérico diciéndole que Bella había sufrido un accidente. Yo no recuerdo nada.

.

.

.

.

_**Cuatro meses después.**_

.

.

.

.

Me encuentro en el hospital, comienzo a odiarlos. Tania había roto fuente anoche. Y estaba en estos momentos dando a luz. Me sentía cansado y lo único que me mantenía en pie es ese pequeño o pequeña que estaba por nacer.

Me quedé pensando en cómo habría sido esto en otras condiciones, con Bella dentro y yo a un lado de ella sosteniendo su mano para darle ánimos y fuerzas.

.

.

_– Vamos cariño tu puedes, un poco más. – y de pronto el chillido de nuestro hijo – un llanto perfecto que me habría emocionado y hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo._

_El suspiro de Bella, su mirada de eterno amor por lo que juntos habíamos creado, un pedacito de ambos, llorando a todo lo que sus pulmones dan. Algo tan pequeño que te haría pensar en la perfección, al menos a mí sí._

_._

_._

Una lagrima, dos lágrimas. Me di cuenta que mis ojos derramaban gota tras gota el dolor de mi corazón. El dolor de nunca conocerle, no tenerlo en mis brazos, no escucharlo llorar ni crecer. Dolor, un dolor tan amargo que no se puede explicar.

Vi que el doctor salía, caminé a él y le pregunté cómo se encontraban.

– están muy bien, su esposa tuvo una hermosa niña – mi esposa, no dije nada. _¡Ella no es tu mi esposa Edward!_ reclamó mi mente.

– Puedo verla – El asintió le pidió a una enfermera que me guiara y estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no vi cuando llegué.

La enfermera me dijo que cunero era y cuando la vi, cuando la vi sentí mi corazón latir más rápido de lo normal. Mi hija, hermosa y tan parecida a mí, dormidita y envuelta en una cobijita rosa. La amé en cuanto la vi. Y en ese momento juré que la protegería a como diera lugar.

.

.

.

.

**_Un mes después._**

.

.

.

.

Disfrutaba pararme e ir a ver a Bree, Tania escogió el nombre, me parece que era de su abuela. Quedó decidido que así se llamaría. Bree, mi pequeña Bree. Cada noche mientras Tania dormía yo me quedaba velando su sueño, me daba temor que a la mañana siguiente ya no estuviera. La consentía y mimaba demasiado, tanto que me prefería más a mí que a su madre.

Una mañana en el trabajo me enteré por Emmett que Bella ya había despertado. Había salido del coma hace poco más de un mes.

– Y ¿cómo se encuentra?, ¿La has visto Emmett?

– No, no la he visto. Pero se por Jasper que su recuperación es rápida. – lo miré con la pregunta escrita en mis ojos y él pudo leerla.

– No, no ha preguntado por ti. Alice no quiere que te le acerques.

– Pero yo tengo que verla, ¡habar con ella! Explicarle… - no terminé porque él me interrumpió.

– ¿Explicarle qué?, ¿Qué estas con otra mujer? Y ¿Qué tienes un hijo con ella? ¡Por dios Edward! No seas… ¡ah! Maldición – se talló la cara con sus manos – eres mi hermano y te quiero un chingo carnal pero esto que hiciste, esto que le hiciste a ella no es justo y ambos lo sabemos.

Y él tenía razón, todos la tenían, pero si supieran como se dieron las cosas entenderían que no soy el único culpable y dejarían de entrometerse entre los dos. Sé que yo estuve y estoy mal pero fue ella quien me orillo a hacerlo. Ahora, en estos momentos no puedo dejar a mi hija, no lo haré. Tania es otro asunto muy aparte.

– Alice dice que Bella ni siquiera lo menciona, que no habla del bebé ni de ti. Teme que este muy mal emocionalmente y que haga una locura. No la busques, dale tiempo. – terminando de decir esto salió de la oficina dejándome sumido una vez más en mis pensamientos. Le daría tiempo y la iría a ver, tenía que hacerlo. En una o dos semanas la buscaría, tenía que verla, hablar con ella y aclarar todo, pedirle perdón y recuperarla. Estoy seguro que Alice no me permitía hablar con Bella y verla ni se diga. Estaba decidido a aclarar todo. Me la robaría si era necesario. No me importaba nada, ría por ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y no decepcionarlas/los por cómo va la historia. Aún no está decidido con quien queda Bella, así que no supongan nada. Puede que termine odiando a Edward y lo mande a la goma, como puede que no._

_Veremos qué pasa conforme avanza la historia._

_I disculpas por cualquier falta de ortografía_

_¡Gracias por los Favs y Follows! Que padre ver que alguien leyó mi fic. :P_

_Por último me queda por agradecer el comentario de:_

**_alii rathbone: ¡GRACIAS! Por tu comentario, el primero y único. Gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar._**

**_Me da gusto que te guste el fic y espero no decepcionarte. Ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y lo hayas disfrutado muchísimo._**

**_Pronto subiré el siguiente, no tengo un día en específico para actualizar pero procuro no pasar de la semana. Prometo que en unos días tendrás el cuarto y se llama "Escondiendo la verdad". Por lo pronto me despido de ti. Chao. :)_**

_Bueno cuídese mucho… Me despido._

_Nos leemos pronto. :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Escondiendo la verdad

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para inspirarme, no se les utiliza con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Capítulo 4: Escondiendo la verdad

.

.

.

**Edward**

**.**

**.**

Como dije hace dos semanas le daría tiempo y hoy pienso ir a verla, pensaba darle más tiempo pero no puedo, no puedo esperar a verla. Tenemos que hablar.

Tomé mis llaves y me dirigí al auto.

En lo único que pensaba era en _Bella_ mientras conducía, quería llegar _¡YA! Ahora_. Este tráfico me está sacando de quicio, tardaré más de lo pensado.

...

**Bella**

**.**

**.**

Jasper me trajo a casa después de mi tercera revisión médica en dos meses. Lo sentía extraño, así ha sido desde el primer día que llegó por mí al hospital.

Pasaron los días y mi recuperación fue rápida, rápida en comparación del tiempo que me calculaban los doctores.

Jasper abrió en la puerta de la casa, espero a que entrara. No convivía mucho con él y cuando me llevaba a las citas en el hospital se limitaba mucho con las conversaciones, solo contestaba: sí, no, aja o simplemente esquivaba mis preguntas. A partir del accidente ya nada es igual con él, y pensar que nos tratábamos como hermanos. No entiendo que motivó este cambio.

Hoy llegamos más temprano de lo normal a la casa, por lo regular tardamos demasiado. Aun así me siento exhausta.

Jasper esperó a que entrara a la casa y lo hice sin hacer un solo ruido, como si pudiera. Me dejó en la sala y ayudo a que me sentara, sonrió y se fue al trabajo.

Después de un rato me aburrí de estar aquí, así que decidí subir a mi cuarto y dormir un rato. Caminaba lo más despacio que mi mallugado cuerpo me dejaba, tal vez físicamente me veía mejor pero internamente no.

Subí a mi habitación, me di un baño y decidí dormir un rato.

...

Me despertaron unos gritos, no entendía que pasaba. Reconocí la voz de Alice, pero no la otra.

Faltaba poco para llegar a las escaleras. Podía escuchar a Alice discutiendo con alguien, por la voz supe que era un hombre, un hombre que no es Jasper.

Me asuste así que estaba por llamarla pero los gritos eran muy fuertes. De momento bajaron la voz, dejándome imposible saber de qué hablaban. Decidí bajar.

– Quiero verla. Alice, no eres nadie para impedírmelo. Ella es mi esposa y tengo que hablar con ella.

No, no sabes lo que haces, ella no te ha mencionado siquiera. Seguro es porque no quiere verte. Aun le duele.

– Deja que la vea, solo quiero saber que está bien. No diré nada, si ella quiere que me vaya lo haré. – Alice meditó lo que Edward le decía, no confiaba en él. Podía hacer cualquier cosa y herir a Bella otra vez.

– No lo sé. No te creo.

– ¿Alice está todo bien? – esa voz los sorprendió a ambos.

Bella apareció por el pasillo, caminaba muy despacio. Cuando se dio cuenta que la miraban se ruborizo.

El hombre ahí parado era… era muy apuesto, pensó. Alto y muy sexi… _¡Basta Bella!_ se reprochó. Miró su mano y notó el anillo de casado. _Genial, es casado_. Hizo una mueca y se fijó en Alice.

– Lo siento, es solo que los gritos se escuchan hasta el octavo piso – bromeó y sonrió – Traten de hablar más bajo – susurró y puso un dedo en sus labios, logrando dejarlos atónitos a ambos.

Se despidió y caminó al jardín, su lugar favorito.

Edward y Alice se miraron:

– ¿Qué fue eso? – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

– No te recuerda – Alice lo miró preocupada – es eso o ella miente muy bien.

– Creo que no, además ella es pésima mintiendo.

– Sacaré una consulta para mañana a primera hora. Pero por ahora, sobre verla ya lo has hecho así que vete.

...

Me encontraba caminando por el jardín, me gustan los rosales pero no tanto como los narcisos y las orquídeas de todos los tipos y de todos los colores.

Me detuve un momento, para regarlas. Sentí la mirada de alguien y por la ventana vi que era aquel chico, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me puse nerviosa y justo cuando pensaba sonreírle se volteó, le dijo algo a Alice y vi que se fue.

Ammm tengo curiosidad por saber quién es, no sé si Alice me quiera decir.

Decidí entrar a la casa y averiguarlo.

...

Busqué a mi hermana con la mirada en cuanto llegué a la estancia, la vi sentada en un sofá, me acerqué y la llamé:

– Hola – creo que la sorprendí ya que dio un pequeño salto – ¿por qué estás tan tensa?

– No pasa nada, ¿cómo te sientes?, te noto un poco pálida – se paró tan rápido del sofá que no la vi llegar a mí, tomó mis manos y me dijo – Bella no sé si sea correcto que hagas cosas pesadas aun.

– Estoy bien, Alice solo salí un momento al jardín, no hice nada pesado.

Vi un brillo aparecer en sus ojos y sonrió – Te conozco bella, lo único que te debe haber faltado es plantar las azucenas y los tulipanes que Jasper trajo ayer. NO te forzes – bien, ella tenía toda la razón, hice más de lo que debía, pero no es mi culpa le hacía falta darle un mantenimiento al jardín ¿Desde cuándo no lo hacen?

– Está bien, es solo que las vi muy descuidadas, es extraño. ¿Qué pasó con el viejo Mike?, el jardinero. ¿Por qué no ha venido? – ok creo que pregunté algo que no debía. Alice se quedó pasmada.

– Bella, el señor Mike falleció hace dos años – ok ahora era mi turno de estar aturdida.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

– Tú estuviste ahí. Esto me sobre pasa, me preocupa que no sepas esto, que no recuerdes a… – Alice se quedó callada – Sacaré una cita para mañana, ¿estás de acuerdo?

No entendía, no recuerdo haber estado en ningún funeral de ningún Mike. Solo asentí y me fui a mi habitación.

Toda la tarde estuve meditando. Tratando de recordar algo pero no funciono. Me sentía desesperada y me pregunto que más olvidé.

Posiblemente algún novio o prometido, no, no creo, de ser así ya me habría buscado.

Seguí pensando y pensando hasta que el cansancio y aburrimiento llego a mí y decidí que era mejor que me venciera.

...

**Alice**

**.**

**.**

Fui a avisarle que la comida estaba lista, pero la vi dormida y no quise despertarla. Entre y la tape con las cobijas. Me duele tanto verla así y duele más saber esto y no poder decirlo, cómo, cómo le digo a mi hermana que su esposo le fue infiel y que ahora tiene una hija con otra mujer. Lo único que me queda por el momento es callar y dejar que el tiempo decida el momento indicado para hacerlo.

– me preocupas tanto cariño, tanto. No sé qué hacer. No dejaré que él se acerque a ti para hacerte más daño del que ya te hizo. – Salí de la habitación, creo que también dormiré un rato.

…

**Bella**

**.**

**.**

Desperté sudando, no tengo la menor idea que fue lo que soñé pero ese algo ha hecho que me sienta deprimida y con un hoyo en el pecho, una pésima sensación.

Decidí darme una ducha y salir al centro comercial. Si no mal recuerdo antes el estrés lo descargaba así.

Un helado, me compraré un helado. Me quedé mirando los sabores que había y ninguno se me antojaba, amm hice una pequeña mueca. _Osh quiero algo y no sé qué_… si me entienden, es de esas veces de las que se te antoja algo y no sabes qué cosa es.

Mientras miraba escuche a alguien decirme algo y cuando voltee me sorprendí. Era un chico alto, de tez bronceada, se ve que va al gimnasio… wao. Olviden el helado… Cuando mire su cara note una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos mirándome. Me sentí como un niño con las manos en la masa. Automáticamente sentí como mi cara se tiño de un color rojo intenso _¡qué vergüenza! Me cacho comiéndomelo con la mirada._

– ¿ah? – ¿cómo que, ah? Estúpida. Piensa, piensa. Lindas piernas – ammm – ahora sí que la regué. Sentí que mi cara se ponía más roja si es que eso era posible. Él me sonrió.

– te decía que te recomiendo la paleta de fresa cubierta de chocolate, a mí me fascina.

Que ojos y esos brazos – También me fascinan. ¡Oh! quiero decir, me refiero a las paletas, sí, eso, también me gustan las paletas – ja solté una espantosa carcajada que no sé cómo no terminó huyendo el pobre de mí.

– Entonces me aceptarás una paleta, yo invito – él sonrió tan cálidamente que ni como decirle que no.

– por supuesto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola:<p>

Les pido una disculpa a todos por el retraso, mi compu me falló y en lo que la arreglaban se reinició y termino borrando todos los programas pero afortunadamente los archivos se salvaron, aun así no la tenía razón por la que no pude publicar, la de mi hermano ya paso a otra vida, así que, ni como subir los siguientes capítulos.

Bueno de compensación les subiré dos capítulos seguidos, espero les agraden.

Por cierto no se mucho de medicina así que para los que tienen una idea les agradeceré sus comentarios. Honestamente no supe como referirme a los estudios de bella espero puedan ayudarme. Ahora si me despido y los dejo que sigan leyendo.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía. Si lo revise pero de repente se me va una que otra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>alii rathbone:<strong> disculpa el retraso pero aquí está el capítulo que te prometí. Lo siento, espero no decepcionarte y te agraden ambos. Cuídate y gracias por tus comentarios. Descuida que a Edward le costará recuperar a Bella y te aseguro que sufrirá muchísimo. _

_**CHELABLACK:** espero que te guste esta pequeña sorpresita, ya apareció Jake y al parecer está interesado en Bella y ella en él, como no si está bien guapote y tiene todo lo que a una chica le podría gustar jaja te dejo que sigas leyendo espero te guste._

_**Gavm:** estoy de acuerdo contigo, al menos yo no perdonaría algo así pero ya veremos cómo se desarrolla la historia y que decisiones toma Bella al respecto. Espero te agraden los siguientes capítulos y te pido una disculpa por el retraso._

_._

_._

_._

_Bueno cuídense mucho… Me despido._

_Nos leemos pronto. :)_

_._

_._

_._


	5. Chapter 5: Mi condición

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para inspirarme, no se les utiliza con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Capítulo 5: "Mi condición"

.

.

.

Caminamos un rato, supe que su nombre es Jacob, me gusta decirle Jake. Estudió Mecánica Automotriz y tiene 25 años. Me contó unas leyendas de su pueblo natal debo decir que se me hicieron muy extrañas he interesantes.

Finalmente decidimos ir a comer algo ya que al estar platicando no nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo se pasó muy rápido y ya era hora de la comida. Decidimos ir a comer unas hamburguesas, ¡el chico come un buen! ¿Dónde rayos lo mete? con este cuerpaso no me importaría averiguarlo.

– ¿y dime bella, eres de por aquí?

– oh, sí. Si necesitas un recorrido por la ciudad con gusto te lo daré, la conozco como la palma de mi mano – dije enorgullecida de ello. Y es que no mentía.

– Perfecto – dijo inclinándose en la mesa y haciendo que quedara a escasos centímetros de mi cara. – Estoy interesado en tu oferta – Oh, Dios, oh Dios. Creo que me puse roja como un tomate. – Qué te parece si me das tu número y así quedamos cuando salimos – dijo esto regresando a su postura normal.

– Claro – dije aun aturdida. Luego recordé un pequeño detalle – Solo que hay un problema. No tengo celular, que te parece si me das tu número y yo te llamo – dije con una gran sonrisa.

– bien, pero promete que lo harás – me dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes perfectos y blancos.

– por supuesto que lo haré, no te dejaré plantado, lo prometo. – dije levantando mi meñique, el levantó el suyo he hicimos una promesa.

Salimos del restaurante y me llevó a mi casa. Este chico me gusta y me hace sentir feliz, eso me agrada; aun no puedo creer que haya pasado la tarde con él.

...

Cuando llegué a la casa Alice tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

– Bella se puede saber ¿Dónde estabas? Dijo cruzada de brazos y moviendo un pie. Parecía mi mama dándome un sermón por escaparme de la casa. Suspire y respondí.

– ¿He? Pues Salí un rato a caminar.

– Un rato, son las seis. – Dijo casi gritando – ¿Olvidaste que hoy tenías la cita en el médico? – Oh, oh. Si, lo olvidé por completo pero ella no tiene por qué saberlo o se enfadará más.

– omm – meditando.

– bellaaaa?

– Siiii Alice? –

– lo olvidaste. – afirmo por fin.

– emm… Si – ok, no pude evitarlo. Soy pésima mintiendo. – Alice lo siento, es solo que no me sentía muy bien y decidí salir un momento. No pensé que fuese a tardar tanto. No creí que se me iría tan rápido la mañana.

– Y la tarde. Bueno pospuse la cita para mañana y no quiero quejas. Esto es importante. Necesitamos saber que te ocurre. – asentí y me dirigí a mi habitación, odio todo esto _¡estúpido accidente!_

.

.

Día de la cita en el medico.

.

.

Me encontraba sentada esperando. Pensando, como cosas como estas les pasan a personas como yo, lo digo porque no lo creo merecer. Mientras hablábamos con el médico y nos daba el pase para los estudios. Nos decía que estuvieres tranquilas, que todo estaría bien. Solo que para mí las cosas no estaban muy bien desde hace unos meses. No después de que un auto se estrelló contra el mío. Yo no creo que eso sea estar bien, al menos yo no lo creo.

– Pediré una resonancia y te haremos unos estudios para saber con mayor exactitud qué es lo que pasa– dijo el doctor Garret.

Y así pasó el día, estudios tras estudios.

...

En el camino a casa comenzó a llover, caía granizo, el aire era violento arrasando con todo a su paso y me di cuenta que así era justo como me sentía por dentro. Solo que la tormenta dentro de mí quería arrasar con todo a su paso pero más violento y con mucha más fuerza que esta simple tormenta de paso, la mía parecía llegar para quedarse y quería destruir todo y empezar de nuevo.

Me sentía deshecha y solo pensaba _¿por qué a mí? _

_Un posible resultado amnesia temporal, _eso era lo que había dicho el doctor. Un resultado que esperaba pero no quería aceptar.

No me di cuenta que caían lagrimas por mis ojos, me las limpie antes de que Alice se diera cuenta. Creo que mi estado de ánimo no era muy bueno.

Y si no recordaba nada ¿Qué haría? No tengo la menor idea que hice en estos dos años y cuando pregunto nadie responde. Comienzo a fastidiarme.

...

Amo la lluvia, de verdad y en este instante tengo ganas salir y mojarme un poco. Limpiar toda esta angustia que me mata por dentro, hacer algo que me deje olvidar por un momento.

Hoy tenemos visitas, Rosalie y Ángela vinieron a verme. Alice está en la cocina haciendo bocadillos y yo, pues con ellas en la sala pero cerca de la ventana apreciando como la fuerza de la naturaleza arremete contra la casa.

Decidí subir a cambiarme, para lo que tenía pensado hacer no me servían los zapatos. Así que me cambié los zapatos por unos tenis Pumas, mis favoritos.

– Alice, voy a salir un momento.

– estás loca, ¡está lloviendo! – habló Rosalie.– Lo sé, pero quiero salir. Ya olvidaron que nos gusta hacer eso cuando llovía. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Siempre que empezaba a llover salíamos a jugar en la lluvia, corríamos como locas y saltábamos en los charcos. La que terminar más mojada se disparaba la pizza. Me miraron como si estuviera loca. – ¿Chicas desde cuándo son tan aburridas? – Suspiré y sin importar nada, me salí.

– pero bella en tu condición...

– al diablo mi condición, por poco muero. No voy a contenerme por eso – me miraron y comprendieron a que me refería. No me iba a contener por algo como eso.

...

Ángela corría para que Rosalie no lograra alcanzarla y tirarle una cubeta de agua helada.

No se cómo llegamos hasta aquí pero Alice tenía toda la cara llena de lodo y pintura, ambas no parábamos de reír. La sonsa se resbaló cuando yo trataba de mojarla.

Mientras discutíamos "_mi condición_" paró de llover. Eso me molestó, así que:

.

.

Flash back

.

.

Tomé el vaso con agua que estaba sobre la mesa y le lancé el agua que contenía a Rosalie, su expresión de sorpresa fue genial. No me paré a pensar y corrí al jardín, Ángela y Alice me siguieron, cuando voltee vi como mojaban a Ángela, ella tomó la manguera y nos mojó a todas. Pero Alice fue más lista y encendió los aspersores haciéndonos saltar de la sorpresa.

En definitiva no podíamos parar de reír.

Cuando Rosalie corrió para mojarme me escondí detrás de Alice, esto ocasión que ella recibiera la cubetada de agua. Corrí y justo cuando pasaba por la alberca vi una cubetita de pintura azul. No lo pensé solo ocurrió.

– ¡todas contra Alice! – grité. Me escucharon y todas corrieron por ella.

Ros la mojó con la pistola de agua. Ángela con la manguera y yo le lance la pintura.

...

Cuando vimos la cara de Alice nos soltamos a reír después vi como ella me miraba y sonreía, esa era su sonrisa malévola. No lo pensé solo corrí. Alice venia tras de mí, cuando pasábamos por un charco, los pies de Alice trastrabillaron y salió disparada por el lodo, ensuciándose toda la cara y el cuerpo.

No pude más y terminé revolcándome en el piso de la risa. En definitiva ella dispararía la pizza...

.

.

Fin del flash back

.

.

No lo voy a negar, varias punzadas de dolor me recordaron en todo momento que "no estaba en condición" de correr aun pero no les tomé importancia, no quería que todas se preocuparan y dejaran de divertirse por mi culpa.

– Será mejor que entremos y nos demos un buen baño – Alice solo hacia pucheros- sobre todo tu amiga – dijo Ángela yo solo fui y le di un fuerte abrazo sin importar la pintura, después de todo soy la razón de que mi hermanita este azul.

Justo cuando entramos a la casa las cuatro vimos que llegaba Jasper quien nos miró y quedó impactado al ver el desastre que éramos.

– ¿Qué rayos les pasó? – detrás de él venía entrando Emmett, quien se botó de la risa al ver a su novia empapada.

– ¡amor! – grataron Alice y Ros, lanzándose a darles un abrazo.

Ángela y yo nos botamos de la risa, Emmett siempre tan adorable con Ros a leguas se nota el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, que envidia.

Emmett correspondió el abrazo pero Jas interpuso sus manos para impedir que su novia o sea mi hermana lo convirtiera en el señor Pitufo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Bueno cuídense mucho… Me despido._

_Nos leemos pronto. :)_

_._

_._

_._


	6. Capítulo 6: Toda verdad sale a la luz

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para inspirarme, no se les utiliza con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo._

**Hola **

**Espero no me ahorquen. **

**Edité este capítulo, ojalá les guste. Solo agregué unas cosas no es mucho, aviso por si quieren releer o no.**

**Chao...**

_**UNA SORPRESA PARA MIS LECTORES... ESPERO LES GUSTE :)**_

_**Ojala no se me haya pasado nada en este capítulo, de ser así lo agregaré en el siguiente. Bueno se me acabaron los capítulos adelantados así que tendré que apurarme a escribir. Nos seguimos leyendo y espero sus comentarios… me despido :D**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Capítulo 6: Toda verdad sale a la luz.

.

.

.

Victoria llamo a la casa y nos dijo que estaba organizando una fiesta para el siguiente viernes, que estábamos invitadas y teníamos prohibido faltar y quería que estuviéramos a las 7:30.

Vicky una de mis mejores amigas desde la universidad, tengo que decir que la adoro, tiene un hermano en otro país y es mayor que ella, nunca lo he visto, no se quién ni cómo será.

La fiesta es por motivo de sus 23 años, es tan loca y atrevida que me da miedo lo que tendrá preparado en esa fiesta.

…

La luz entraba por mi ventana y cegaba mis ojos, acabo de despertar. Estas pesadillas no me dejan dormir muy bien y me dejan muy cansada, siempre que despierto no puedo recordar lo que sueño, solo me vienen a la mente pequeños fragmentos, como destellos de luz.

Alice entró como torbellino a mi recamara y al hacerlo me asustó ¿No conoce la palabra _privacidad?_

– rápido Bella, hay que ver que te pondrás el viernes – revisó mi armario como una loca. – ok, no tienes nada interesante. Vístete ¡iremos de compras! – gritó emocionada dando pequeños saltitos.

Odio ir de compras con mi hermana, me agota demasiado. Suspiré y busqué donde sentarme, no sé de dónde saca tanta pila para esto, mis pies duelen.

Vi que le preguntaba algo a la chica de la tienda, ¡oh oh!... vienen hacia mí.

– ten ponte esto esta hermoso y te verás genial, estoy segura que es el vestido indicado para ese día.

Lo tomé y sin rechistar fui a los vestidores, en cuanto me puse el vestido me sentí estupenda. Sonreí, me gustó. Salí a modelárselo a Alice y pareció satisfecha. Genial por fin terminamos.

– Muy bien ahora solo faltan los zapatos – ¡¿qué?! Creo que mi cara se distorsionó, ¡creí ya habíamos terminado!

– Ok – quité mi cara de sorpresa y cansancio, entre al vestidor y me cambié, sería una larga tarde así que me preparé mentalmente para ello.

…

Llegamos a la casa y comí, moría de hambre y tengo tanto sueño.

Me gusta salir he ir al centro comercial ¡pero no con mi hermana! Termino muerta de cansancio al final y no me gusta.

Decidí dormir y mañana salir temprano a correr. Según el doctor si puedo hacerlo pero dice que no me forcé que lo haga poco a poco para que mi cuerpo vaya amoldándose a _mi estilo de vida_, como si supiera como era mi vida antes de todo esto. No sé cómo debo ser ahora.

Ahora que recuerdo mañana también veré a Jacob, solo pensar en el me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago. ¡Ja! de verdad me gusta. Sentí como se formó una sonrisilla boba en mi cara. – ¡Oh dios! ¿Qué me pasa? – me cubrí la cara con las manos y me hice ovillo en la cama.

No quiero enamorarme, apenas y lo conozco.

Me quedé una par de minutos recostada en la cama pensando en él, en un momento me daré una ducha y dormiré.

...

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que estaba recostada en mi cama y era de día. ¡Genial! Me quedé dormida que coraje. Busque mi celular, Alice lo compró para mi ayer, le molesta que salga y no pueda localizarme. Vi la hora la 1:30, ¡QUE!

Quedé de ver a Jake a las 2:00, que demonios paso, _Alice, _pensé. Por eso no me gusta salir con ella de compras, esto es el resultado de ayer. Mientras pensaba corría por toda mi habitación para ver que me ponía. Listo, quedé complacida con lo que escogí ahora correré a bañarme.

– ahhhh es tardeee, ¡por qué a mí! – Chille como un bebé. Entre a la ducha y salí en quince minutos; me vestí, pinté y peine en 20.

– Listo, ahora A CORRER – Salí disparada de la casa a el café en el que me quedé de ver con mi pronto novio Jake, jaja lo sé no es mi novio pero pronto, pronto lo será, yo me encargaré de ello.

Seguí corriendo por la calle. Vi un coche y al ver la ventanilla vi que era el chico guapo del otro día, según Alice se llama Edward, no le tomé importancia y corrí mas rápido, espero no estar mostrando nada con la diminuta falda que traigo puesta. Llegué a la avenida y tome un taxi, marqué el número de Jake y contesto al tercer timbrazo.

– Si, bueno – amo su voz.

– Jake soy Bella, lo siento tanto ya casi llego estaré ahí en diez minutos, disculpa el retraso.

– tranquila, tranquila. Bella yo apenas voy llegando así que relájate, yo te espero princesa. – mi corazón latió con fuerza y gritó un ¡ahhh que tierno! En cuando escucho la palabra "_princesa_". Lo quiero, lo quiero, ¡LO QUIERO PARA MI!

– perfecto, te veo en un rato – _cariño_. Creo que mis ojos resplandecían de lo feliz que me siento.

Llegué al café y corrí a él, lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

– ¡Hola! – Grité mientras lo abrazaba. Lo solté y me senté junto a él. Pedí un capuchino y un pay, él una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y un moka, por lo que me he dado cuenta le fascina el chocolate.

– y dime Bella ¿qué has hecho en estos días?

– Oh, es verdad habrá una fiesta mañana, ¿quieres ir conmigo?, anda será divertido. – le sonreí y el me sonrió.

– ¿A qué hora pequeña? – ya dije que amo su ternura. Ahhh otro suspiro.

– pues Alice y yo tenemos que estar a las 6:30 a esa hora nos citó Vicky, es su cumple. Anda, acompáñame.

–ok, te veré ahí. – me sonrió y le guiñe un ojo.

–ok, te estaré esperando – seguimos platicando un rato, le di los datos de la fiesta y más tarde me llevó a mi casa.

.

.

.

.

Alice me despertó muy temprano. Mi hermana se vuelve loca cuando hay una fiesta. Me encuentro en el salón de belleza cayendo de sueño… quiero mi cama, a Jacob y dormir abrazada a él (un rato, después dios dirá).

– Alice, invité a alguien a la fiesta – comencé la plática ya que de no hacerlo dormiría pero en cuanto lo dije me arrepentí.

– dime quién es… anda bella, contesta, ¿lo conozco? – lo sabía, ahora no me dejaría en paz con sus preguntas, yo y mi bocota. Le sonreí y la ignoré y cerré mis ojos. – ¿es aquel chico moreno? – pregunto y abrí los ojos de golpe.

– ¿Cuál chico? – me hice la desentendida, una vez más.

– sí, el chico con el que saliste ayer Bella… Olvídalo, ya me contarás.

Sonreí y volví a cerrar los ojos ¡no se le puede esconder nada a esta mujer!

– sí, es él – suspiré y creo haber alcanzado a ver una sonrisa en el rostro de mi hermana.

Así estuvimos como cuatro horas o más en ese lugar, que la depilación, que esto y que el otro, que el peinado, el maquillaje, ¡ha! Saldré más cansada de aquí y muero de hambre.

Ya más tarde Alice iba conduciendo directo a casa, y yo caía de sueño, ¡moría de hambre!

- ¡Al fin en casa! – grité emocionada y me deje caer en el sofá.

- estropearas el peinado Isabella, siéntate bien. – le saqué la lengua y obedecí, sufrí demasiado como para echarlo a perder antes del evento – pediré una pizza y comida china hermanita.

Alice desapareció en el pasillo y yo subí a mi habitación, ya eran las dos de la tarde con razón tenía hambre.

La comida llegó y juro que lo disfruté como nunca, mi estómago lo agradeció y Alice ni se diga. En frente de todos se hace de la boca chiquita pero con Jas y conmigo es quien es y como es, come más que nosotros dos juntos.

Sonó el teléfono de la casa y salí corriendo gritando un _yo contesto_.

- bueno

- …

- hola ¿quién habla?

- …

- ¡HOLA!

- Bella, no grites. – Victoria, pensé – Lo siento la señal de esta cosa no anda muy bien últimamente.

- lo siento, me desesperé sabes que odio las bromitas de llamar y contestar

- ok, llamo para saber a qué hora llegan amiga.

- Alice me dijo que nos citaste antes, como 6:30

- así es quiero que vean como quedó el lugar antes de que lleguen todos y así me den el visto bueno, además ¡no sabes! Habrá stripper y toda la cosa, estará genial,ya veraz que te nos compones de jalón en una noche Bella. – creo que me ruborice hasta la coronilla nada más de imaginarme bailando con tantos hombres con poca ropa y… le di varios manotazos a la nube que se formó en mi mente y rápido desapareció.

- bien le diré a Alice que te he confirmado que te veremos a esa hora – suspiré

- muy bien pónganse guapas, las quiero… chao!

- chao

Fin de la llamada

.

.

.

.

**Viernes 7:40**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice y yo estábamos en la fiesta junto con Vicky, Ros y Ángela no tardarían en llegar; Emmett y Jasper llegarían un poco más tarde. Yo mientras tanto no paraba de ver hacia la puerta, estaba ansiosa por la llegada de Jake, quería verlo.

Mientras platicaba con las chicas y tomaba un coctel llegaron Angie y Ros, pidieron algo de beber y juntas nos fuimos a balar; así fue hasta que vi la hora y me di cuenta que eran las 8:30 y Jake no llegaba, me sentí un poco triste pero no le tomé demasiada importancia, posiblemente no pudo venir.

Estuvimos bailando y bebiendo, un rato después vi que llegaron los chicos y junto con ellos Edward, noté que me miraba pero no le preste atención. Es casado. No me meto con hombres casados.

Me acerqué a la barra a pedir un mojito, él llegó y pidió una cerveza, noté que me miraba y sus ganas de hablarme pero yo me hacia la desentendida y le prestaba más atención a mi mojito, lo probé y sabía delicioso.

– Hola – me saludo yo solo moví mi cabeza y la mano para corresponder su saludo – ¿tiene mucho que llegaron? – me miró esperando mi respuesta.

– tal vez, la verdad no sé qué hora es. – voltee a ver la puerta, esperaba ver a Jacob entrar pero no fue así.

Alice nos miró y se acercó corriendo.

– Bella vamos a bailar. – me jaló y vi cómo le dirigía una de sus miradas acecinas a él mientras nos alejábamos – no quiero verte cerca de él, ok Isabella. –que rayos le pasaba a Alice, no estábamos haciendo nada y ni siquiera lo conozco.

– tranquilízate, solo hablábamos además ya no tengo diecisiete como para que te pongas así, relájate Alice.

Seguimos bailando sentí como el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en mí, me sentía un poco mareada pero aun así no tenía ganas de parar, quería olvidar.

Regrese a la barra pedí otra bebida y la tomé de un trago, sabia deliciosa creo que en mi vida pasada amaba el alcohol, espero no haber sido una alcohólica y que esa sea la razón por la que no me dicen nada. Dios estaba tomando demasiado. Edward no dejaba de mirarme y eso comenzaba a molestarme.

Jale a victoria al entro de la pista y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, nos movíamos de una manera tan sexi que me di cuenta que varios chicos nos miraban y no solo eso también nos comían con la mirada, sonreí por ello, me encanta provocarlos.

El vestido entallado y corto que traía puesto subía y bajaba conforme yo me movía, los tacones ni los sentía pero seguramente me deben estar matando solo que no lo siento, en un momento me los cambiaré.

Di unos giros y choqué con algo o alguien, levanté la mirada y lo vi a él, Edward ¿No se cansa de molestarme? Seguí bailando y el comenzó a hacerlo de la misma forma que yo, apenas toco mi cuerpo y sentí que me encendí, el efecto del alcohol recriminó mi mente una vez más.

Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver que a él le pasaba algo similar. Dios no sé qué me sucede pero quiero besarlo, pasé mis manos por su cuello y lo acerqué más a mí, genial.

Estaba a punto de besarlo pero mi "ángel guardián anti-Edward" hizo su "presencia divina" y adiós beso.

– Bella, cariño me acompañas al tocador – quise reír decirle que yo ya estaba en el tocador, pero me vería muy mal.

Asentí y solté a Edward, me fui con ella y mientras caminábamos al "tocador" me regaño y dijo no sé qué tantas cosas de él. No me importo, no en este estado.

Una bebida más, solo es una piña colada, no es gran cosa. Miré por todos lados pero no había rastro de él, Jake. Lo mataré cuando lo vea.

Caminé a la pista y comencé a bailar sola, de pronto sentí los brazos de alguien alrededor de mi cintura, di un respingo y voltee.

– ¡JAKE! – lo abrace. Bailamos al ritmo de la música, disfrutando la noche.

– vaya, te vez hermosa – levantó mi mano y me hizo girar para él. Le guiñé un ojo y le dije que él se veía perfecto… para mí.

Mientras bailábamos sentí la mirada de alguien pero no le hice caso, en lugar de eso mire a los ojos de Jacob y todo se dio de repente, un beso. El beso más tierno y apasionado. Me perdí en sus brazos.

Bailamos, platicamos y bebimos un poco más después no recuerdo absolutamente nada.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, el sol entraba por la ventana, me sentía desorientada. Intenté moverme pero unos brazos me tenían bien sujeta por mi cintura. ¿Qué rayos pasó? Me pregunté en cuanto sentí un cuerpo pegado al mío y noté que las sabanas rosaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, me faltaba la ropa.

_- ¡oh dios, estoy desnuda! –_ gritaba mi mente.

De verdad me urge saber quién me tiene firmemente sujeta de la cintura, ¡necesito que me la devuelva!

Cuando me giré sobre la cama me quedé de piedra y se me fue el aliento.

¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí? Y… con él.

_¡Oh, dios! Esto estaba mal, muuuy mal._

.

.

.

Intenté moverme lo más lentamente posible, moví su mano y salí de la cama, el aire frio rosó mi cuerpo y un escalofrió lo recorrió, titirité.

Busqué mi ropa y me la coloqué lo más rápido posible y sin hacer ruido alguno hui.

Iba bajando las escaleras pero una habitación llamó mi atención, fue como si algo me obligara a ir.

Tenía miedo, el mismo miedo que siento cuando despierto de mis pesadillas.

Caminé, puse una mano en el pomo y lo giré. Abrí poco a poco la habitación y cuando entré miles y miles de imágenes llegaron a mi mente.

Parecía una película y me veía desde donde estaba. Yo decorando ese cuarto, pintando, comprando cosas de bebé y ordenando todo. _Un bebé _sentí un golpe en el pecho. Retrocedí unos pasos.

Algo chocó contra mi cintura, bajé la mirada, una cuna, la toqué y me sentía aún más desolada.

– Un bebé – no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando_. Mi bebé_ gritó mi mente, _Mi bebé _gritó más fuerte. Todo comenzó a darme vueltas y yo seguía llorando.

Tenía que salir de ahí, caminé a toda prisa por las escaleras, resbale en un escalón y caí sentada, me paré y me sostuve más fuerte del barandal mientras bajaba.

Llegué a la sala, vi la vitrina y dentro había algo que llamó mi atención, me acerqué, lentamente abrí la puerta de cristal y lo tomé. Una caja color plata y en la tarjeta decía.

_ ._

_"Nuestro pequeño futuro en camino,_

_Gracias por hacer este sueño posible._

_ ._

_Te amo Edward"_

_ ._

Con manos temblorosas abrí la caja y lo vi. La foto del primer ultrasonido del bebé, aun no se distinguía pero era él. Sin darme cuenta resbaló de mis dedos y recordé.

Cerré los ojos, lágrimas, más lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

El saliendo de la casa, yo molesta, Benji ladrando, subir al auto y seguirlo. Pero después… _ella_.

Ella abrazándolo a él, besándolo y él correspondiendo; ella, ella también estaba embarazada. Un jadeo salió de mis labios, dolor. Me sentía rota.

– Bella, despertaste – escuche su voz y rencor apareció dentro de mí, lo odié. Me giré despacio y cuando lo hice el pareció notar las lágrimas. Me miró y miró lo que yacía a mis pies – Bella – habló tan suavemente como queriendo evitar algo. – tenemos que hablar.

– No – fue estúpido pero es lo único que pude decir.

– vamos cariño deja que te explique.

– ¡No! Y no me llames cariño, no soy tu cariño. Tú, tu eres el culpable de que… – ¡Oh Dios! – ¿y mi bebé? –Miré a Edward – devuélvemelo susurré. – ¡REGRESAMELO EDWARD!

– Bella, escúchame – el avanzaba hacia mí pero yo no lo quería cerca, mi cuerpo lo repelía. – de verdad tenemos que hablar. Esto es importante. – lo miré y sus ojos trasmitían un dolor y una tristeza inmensa. – Perdoname, por favor. Haré lo que quieras pero por favor perdóname y deja que te explique.

– Quiero a mi bebé – lo golpee en el pecho y el trato de agarrar mis manos.

– Bella, si tú quieres podemos intentarlo de nuevo, tendremos otro bebé.

– Oh no – mi mente hizo clic. Yo estaba por cumplir tres meses de embarazo y estuve en coma 4 meses. Eso sumaba casi siete meses – te odio – salió de mis labios al darme cuenta por mí misma lo que había pasado, pero no solo estaba molesta con él, también lo estaba con todos, por lo visto lo sabían y no me dijeron nada. – jamás, óyelo bien, jamás te perdonaré. – Jalé mis brazos para que me soltará. – No me importa en estos momentos el hecho de que me engañaras con esa mujer Edward, si me duele no te mentiré pero me duele y me deshace más por dentro saber que no podré cargar a mi hijo por culpa tuya y de ella.

Sin decir más salí de la casa, saqué el móvil y marqué sin fijarme a quien.

.

.

.

– Hola bella – Jacob

– Jake – suspiré.

– Bella, ¿te encuentra bien?

– No. Puedes venir por mí, por favor.

– Dime dónde estás.

Le dije que lo vería cerca de la playa, colgamos y caminé hacia allí. Me quité los zapatos, dejé que la arena tibia rosara mis pies, me senté y arrime mis rodillas a mi pecho mientras veía el mar. Nada podría describir como me siento. Dolor, ¿así se sentía? Quería gritar y llorar, patalear y destruir todo a mi paso, hubiera preferido jamás recordar, mi bebé es lo único que deseo ahora en este instante.

Jake llegó al poco rato y yo me lance a sus brazos a llorar, él me sostuvo y fue por un momento mi pilar para evitar que yo me derrumbara más de lo que ya estaba.

En ese momento me juré que no permitiría que nadie me lastimara otra vez, no les daría el poder para hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Bueno cuídense mucho… Me despido._

_Nos leemos pronto. :)_

_._

_._

_._


	7. Capítulo 7: Estúpida depresión

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para inspirarme, no se les utiliza con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo._

**_Nt: Espero les guste este capítulo. Ojalá no me haya pasado un poco con algunas cosas y sigan gustando de la historia, de ser así con toda confianza díganme para mejorar la siguiente vez._**

**_Los quiero mucho. Los dejo que sigan leyendo :)_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Capítulo 7: Estúpida depresión.

.

.

.

Me recosté en su pecho y decidí que lo mejor era contarle todo desde un principio, cómo al parecer conocí al hermano de una de mis mejores amigas, victoria. Por esa razón él estaba en la fiesta.

Le conté como nos hicimos amigos y como finalmente me enamoré del que algún día fue mi mejor amigo.

Hoy me di cuenta que los recuerdos que faltaban en mi memoria no eran dos años eran más pero al parecer todos ellos volvieron hoy en la mañana.

Jacob solo escuchó y dejó que me desahogara, espero no alejarlo, no quiero perderlo.

Me llevó a mi casa, me despedí y prometió venirme a ver. Le di las gracias, un beso y entre a la casa.

Parecía un robot caminando a una habitación, algo que alguien más mueve y hace lo que le plazca con él. Entré a mi recámara me recosté y solloce por no sé cuánto tiempo. Alice entró y yo, yo solo la miré de una manera tan indiferente.

– Creí que… creí que yo podía confiar en ti respecto a cualquier cosa Alice – parecía sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir. – dime, ¿sabías lo del accidente, el bebé y lo de Edward? – la miré unos minutos y pareció sorprendida.

– ¿por eso estás llorando? ¿Has recordado?

– si Alice y por lo visto todo este tiempo tú lo supiste ¿Por qué rayos te callaste? No sabes cómo habría preferido enterarme por ti que recordarlo todo en la casa del que se supone es "mi esposo", habría preferido que me dijeras todo y tal vez eso habría evitado que hoy despertara en _su _cama.

– Bella yo no lo hice porque tenía miedo de lastimarte y…

– ¡lastimarme! Por dios Alice ¿Cómo crees que me ciento en estos momentos? ¿Feliz, contenta… emocionada? ¡Estoy muy mal! – Ambas nos quedamos cayadas, suspiré y me calmé. – Sal por favor, necesito estar sola.

Alice salió y me dejó sola y yo solo me dediqué a llorar lo que tanto había deseado y nunca tendré en mis brazos.

Los días pasaron y yo no salí de mi recámara, la depresión estaba ahogándome cada vez más y solo sé que para este momento estaba tan hundida que me era imposible salir de ella. Mi hermana venía a verme diario a cada hora, yo solo la ignoraba y no le hablaba.

Lágrimas, al parecer por más que llorara no se adormecía el dolor de mi corazón, no se curaba cada herida ni se borraba de mi mente cada recuerdo y cada imagen de el con ella.

No cicatrizaban las heridas de mi alma ni tampoco podía deshacerme del odio que había nacido hace un momento hacia él, porque eso es lo que sentía odio, rencor, ira y lo peor de todo es que yo no quería sentirlo. Solo quería olvidar, olvidar y estar con mi bebé, eso es lo que quería y haría.

Acaricie mi vientre deseando que él estuviera ahí pero no era así. Lo odio, odio mi vida y odio esto.

Me levanté, ya no pensaba, estaba vacía. No sentía solo actuaba y era como si me viera a mí misma desde el fondo de la habitación: yo levantándome de la cama, caminando al baño de mí recámara, sacar esa pequeña navaja del cajón y después ver como la pasaba suavemente por mis muñecas, una por una.

Sangre, más sangre salía de mis muñecas y manchaba el piso del baño, el blanco hacia una buena combinación con el rojo.

Sentí un mareo pero no le presté atención, giré sobre mis pies y vi mi reflejo en el espejo de la habitación, tan pálida y demacrada así me veía, sin vida.

Estaba YO frente a mí en este instante y mis manos recargadas en mi pecho lleno de sangre… de pronto el pensamiento llegó y la pregunta surgió ¿qué estaba haciendo? Tan cobarde soy como para lastimarme más de lo que ya estoy.

Rápidamente tomé una toalla y tapé las heridas pero aun salía sangre, me alarmé. Salí a toda prisa del baño, necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando salí no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían, Edward estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, lo miré molesta pero mi mirada comenzaba a ser borrosa. Lo que alcance a ver fue que él se sorprendió de verme, su mirada tuvo un reflejo de miedo y terror.

Él se acercó a mí pero yo retrocedí, por qué demonios tenía que ser él.

– Bella, bebé deja que vea la herida.

– ¡No!, aléjate o juro que lo haré de nuevo – no era verdad pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

Estiré mi mano para mantener la distancia pero de verdad ya no tenía fuerzas. Caí de rodillas y sentí que al fin no sentía nada, que irónico, ¿no? – te odio. – fue lo último que dije y después todo se oscureció.

.

.

.

**Edward**

.

.

Necesitaba verla y hablar con ella. Cómo demonios le decía que ese bebé no era mío, sé que no tengo derecho a decirlo pero es la verdad. Tania no solo se involucró conmigo sino también con alguien que en mi vida me habría imaginado. Unos estudios sacaron la verdad a la luz.

Bree de la nada enfermo una tarde, asustados la llevamos al médico y ahí fue que se dio todo, unos simples exámenes de sangre verificaron que yo no era el padre. Según el doctor pasaba a ser algo cercano pero no su papá.

Miré a Tania en ese momento y vi su sorpresa en los ojos, tampoco esperaba esta noticia.

– Así que no soy el padre de Bree. – Tania pasó su mirada del médico a mí, no contesto. El doctor y las enfermeras salieron y nos dejaron un momento a solas, no sin antes recordar que el bebé necesita reposo. – Contesta Tania – comenzaba a exasperarme aunque guardaba la calma por la niña.

– Yo creí que, que tu… – su mirada estaba perdida

– Entonces ¿quién es el padre? – me miró con miedo y pena al mismo tiempo, se agarraba las manos y las movía constantemente demostrando su nerviosismo – ¿Quién es Tania? – ella balbuceo al decir su nombre no entendí así que lo dijo más fuerte.

– Charláis – Yo solo trastrabille hacia atrás y caí sentado en la silla, ¿qué? Esperaba que dijera que tal vez era… no sé otro hombre pero como imaginarlo a él, no podía ser él ¿Mí padre? – Si no eres tú entonces él… – dejó de hablar para cerrar los ojos, vi una lágrima recorrer su mejilla pero no me importó.

– Mi padre. – dije en un susurro, Bree era su hija. La miré y no supe lo que sentí pero luego vi a Bree, mi pequeña, que culpa tiene ella de los errores de unos simples y estúpidos adultos.

Salí de la habitación donde tienen a Bree y me fui directo al estacionamiento.

Me encontraba en completo estado de shock, no entendía, no comprendía… no razonaba. Lo único que sé es que esto me está doliendo demasiado; dejé una vida perfecta por una mujer que no vale la pena.

Perdí lo que más amo por hacerme cargo de algo que ni siquiera existía y no me tocaba a mí, era asunto de alguien más. Ahora no sé qué haré, ¿Cómo la recupero? ¿Qué hago para que ella vuelva?

Subí al auto y no sabía hacia dónde manejaba, no pensaba solo actuaba.

…

Cuando me estacioné me di cuenta que estaba en frente de la casa de Alice. Bajé del coche y toqué, nadie respondió. Busqué la llave que escondía Bella debajo de una maceta y no, no estaba. Coloqué mi mano arriba del marco de la puerta y la arrastré buscando la llave, al fin di con ella.

Abrí la puerta y le hablé a Bella pero no respondió. Subí las escaleras y caminé por el pasillo, vi su habitación, abrí la puerta y vi que estaba vacía, seguramente no había nadie, pero necesitaba con urgencia verla. Cuando estaba por irme un cuerpo asomo por el umbral de la puerta del baño y me quedé de piedra… Bella.

Estaba llena de sangre y parecía salir con prisa. Me vio y quedó inmóvil. Intenté acercarme pero ella retrocedió, era demasiada sangre la que había perdido.

Hablamos pero no me dejó tocarla, amenazó con hacerlo de nuevo, me preocupó que trajera algo en sus manos y pudiera hacerse daño así que no la presioné.

Qué demonios le pasa ella jamás atentaría contra su vida. Se mareó e intenté agarrarla pero estiró sus manos manteniendo distancia, fue cuando noté que no tenía nada con ella.

Vi como sus ojos perdían ese brillo de vida y sin importarme corrí a ella, llegué justo cuando perdió la conciencia y decía que me odiaba, mi corazón se rompió aún más.

La tomé en brazos, la recosté en la cama, cubrí las heridas con algo para parar la hemorragia y me la llevé al hospital.

La atendieron de inmediato, papá me miró y entró para atenderla. No creo que sepa que tiene una hija, no quiero imaginar los problemas que tendrá con mamá más tarde. Lo siento por él, ya que estoy viviendo en carne propia lo que seguramente tendrá que pasar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, sus favoritos y más, la verdad creí que a nadie le iba a gustar. **

**Espero les agrade el rumbo que están comenzando a tomar las cosas. **

**No les diré con quién queda bella, como puede que sea Jake como puede que sea Ed o ninguno de ellos. **

**Depende de la historia, yo solo escribo las ideas que vienen a mí.**

**..**

_**Por cierto... Les debo tremenda disculpa.**_

_**Sé que dije que actualizo cada semana pero ahora las cosas en la escuela están poniéndose muy pesadas y no me da tiempo de subir los capítulos. Trataré de hacerlo lo más seguido que pueda, espero me comprendan y no se molesten. **_

**..**

**Los quiero mucho, los dejo y nos leemos en los siguientes capítulos. **

**Cuídense mucho… Me despido.**

**:)**

_._

_._

_._


End file.
